The Boy Who Died
by vernonweasley
Summary: so this story is the exact opposite of what happened to the potters: instead of james and lily being killed, harry gets killed


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify; margin: 2pt 36pt 2pt -36pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"First of all, this is my first fan fiction and i am not perfect and neither are you so if you don't like it then keep it to yourself. Second of all, if you are NOT a hater then thank you and please enjoy my story. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 2pt; margin-bottom: 2pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was Halloween night at Godric's Hallow and many young witches and wizards were going trick-or-treating along with their friends and family. Although almost every single child was going trick-or-treating, one of them didn't go. And that was Harry James Potter. This was because he was only one year old and had just celebrated his first birthday at the end of July. His family wasn't exactly popular or underrated but they had a few close friends that kept them company. But little did baby Harry know that he was going to suffer a sudden death. So when his dad was putting him to sleep, he heard an interesting noise; and that noise was his front door being slammed open by the infamous Lord Voldemort. Now Harry's beautiful mother Lily was watching Netflix upstairs and did not hear the noise and his inattentive father was trying to put to put Harry to sleep so he could join in with his wife to watch some Netflix. Soon enough, Voldemort had very cleverly snuck upstairs so he could murder the Potters although he had no accurate reason to do so. As he slowly crept into Harry's bedroom, Harry's father finally noticed the man who was going to kill his son in a few minutes /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"started screaming at the top of his lungs 'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!'. As Lily finally noticed, she threw her popcorn bowl on the newly cleaned carpet causing it to stain it and making it a buttery mess. But this was the very least of her worries because the world's most infamous mass murderer was right in front of her very own naked eyes. When Lily actually arrives in Harry's bedroom, Voldemort looks at her and mumbles 'so it looks like I am going to have to murder their son, if i killed them then that werewolf dude would turn me into one of his type. Blimey, that would be just horrific (like my birth)'. Lily yells 'If you kill our son, then you're going to have to kill us too!'.James replies in agreement, 'Yep that's right we will risk our lives for our son'. Voldemort bellows '/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"AVADA KEDAVRA/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"'. James screamed 'You jerk! IF YOU ARE GOING TO KILL OUR SON THEN YOU ARE GOING TO KILL US TOO!' Voldemort gave a cold laugh. He announced 'My job is done here, the baby boy is killed and I can finally survive!'. James and Lily looked at their little boy who was lying at the bottom of his crib like a dead rat. They both started crying and and picked Harry up and gave him his last kiss. The next day, Harry's funeral was held at a nearby cemetery. Not many people came, but they only invited those who were in their hearts. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew to name a few./span/p 


End file.
